Milly Doordrum
"What ever Powers you have, doesn't make you weaker than us" Ace Doordrum to Milly Milly is an upper-level cupid-witch with alot of magic. Since Ace Became a Ghost and Thomas started focusing on his Whitlighter dutys, Milly began to learn how to fight and now is a black belt in karate. She is also a Member of The cupid part of The Council. She was a Gemini. Powers At first milly could only Astral Project, granted its a fairly good power but Milly thought "it wasnt as good as what Riley and Ace has" (she said those words to her whitelighter Christy). After that she gained the power of preminition which she hated herself for, her exact words were "Why do I get the ones I can't attack with, its really not fair". Her Premonitions grew to Clairvoyance Not too long after that, Thomas cast a spell to gain his past lifes powers (Riley's) but it back-fired with him already know one it went into Milly while she was in an exam, when she got it she got a shock so big that it flooded the exam hall (hydrokinesis). She later learned how to absorb the powers of demons, warlocks, etc. A while after, Ace cast a spell to give herself a new power but it back-fired and gave Milly a form of empathy called pathokinesis. After she got mad at Ace and Thomas being able to call for things, she ran off and the source poped up in front of her and offered her a new power if she helped him kill Ace, unfortunatly she accepted and he gave her a new power of aerokinesis. Thankfully Thomas and Ace orbed in and threw a potion at the source and trapped him in the under world for all of eterinty. Not long after Milly found out she was part cupid she learned how to beam and when her future son Simon Passions came, he taught her how to master it and how to master invisibility. She also learned she had Energy Beams (an extremly rare power). Milly's Hydrokinesis advanced into Aquakinesis, The power to flood from the inside. *Astral Projection *Premonition *Aerokinesis *Clairvoyance *Hydrokinesis *Invisibility *Beaming *Aquakinesis *Energy Beams 'Temporary/Binded/Stripped/Lost Powers' *Electrokinesis (Wished for and Wished it gone) *Pyrokinesis (Past Life) *Pathokinesis (Gave away) *Power Absorb (Demon stored it in her) *Flight (As Fairy) *Hyper Speed (As Fairy) Family Milly has two sisters calle Ace and Sophie Tyler, but she did later say it was as if Riley was the brother she never had, showing that their bond as witches was linked to their bond as friends. She also has a future son called Simon Passions. Her Boyfriend is called Andrew Passions and he is her future husband. Speices Milly has been a few powerful speices like a whitelighter, but was only one when she went very far back into past. She has also been a firestarter in her past life, she got there when Thomas wrote a Spell for him, her and Ace to go through when Caelus attacked them. She has been a ghost when she, Ace and Thomas killed each other but came back to life. Potions And Spells Milly has only ever made 2 potions and Wrote 1 spell: she made a love potion, a power tripling potion and wrote the reversal spell to Thomas's Memory wiping spell. Trivia *Milly took the longest to kill an evil being by herself, (4 chapters) *Milly had the weakest of all powers of the Ancients until she gained Energy Beams and she became strongest *Milly sings at Saltsville Community centre See Also *Milly Doordrum/Power Development *Milly's Pet Pig "Porky"power Category:Charactor Category:Cupid Category:Ancient Category:Powers Category:The Council